Developments in wireless technology typically require wireless operators to deploy new antenna equipment in their networks. Disadvantageously, towers have become cluttered with multiple antennas while installation and maintenance have become more complicated. Base-station antennas typically covered a single narrow band. This has resulted in a plethora of antennas being installed at a site. Local governments have imposed restrictions and made getting approval for new sites difficult due to the visual pollution of so many antennas. Some antenna designs have attempted to combine two bands and extend bandwidth, but still many antennas are required due to the proliferation of many air-interface standards and bands.